powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bluemage1992/Rolan Geo
● Energy Verse Character Creation ● Name: Rolan Geo Age: 18 Race: Human Gender: male Birthday: Apri.4th Hair Color: Silver Eye Color: blue and orange Skin Color: brown Height: 5'9 Weight: 202 Occupation: Student Likes: Reading and Gardening Dislikes: Disrespecting Nature and picking on human as well as animals. Powers: Earth Energy Manipulation Energy Type: Earth Attire: brown hat, black vest, blue beater, blue pants, black wrist bands, silver necklace and dark brown boots. Rolan's Appearance Build - Rolan is a muscular young man that always appears to be smiling and always in a cheerful mood. Hat - He wears brown custom made cowboy hat. Vest - a black vest with a bull on the back, Pants - Rolan weara blue pants that has a flower design on the legs. Wrists - Rolan wears black wristbands with horn icons on each one. Boots/shoes - Rolan wears brown boots with a bull icon. Powers and Abilities Earth Energy Manipulation - Rolan can manipulate the energy of the earth. *Earth Energy Manipulation - Rolan can manipulate the energy of the earth. *Energized Body - Rolan can absorb energy of the earth to improve his body. *Energy Absorption - Rolan can absorb energy of the earth and use it in different ways. *Energy Amplification - Rolan can amplify his earth energy. *Energy Assimilation - Rolan can turn anything into earth energy and absorb it. *Energy Attacks - Rolan can use earth energy for attackd. *Energy Aura - Rolan eludes earth aura. *Energy Concentration - Rolan can concentrate his earthy energy into any part of his body. *Energy Constructs - Rolan can create contructs out of earthly energy. *Energy Containment - Rolan can trap/contain anything in earthy energy *Energy Conversion - Rolan can absorb earthy energy and turn it into something else. *Energy Detection - Rolan can sense earthen energy around himself. *Energy-Field Manipulation - Rolan can manipulate earth Energy-Fields. *Energy Generation - Rolan can generate Earth-based energy. *Energy Healing - Rolan can use earth energy to heal himself or others. *Energy Manifestation - Rolan can create living energy through his earth energy. *Energy Metabolization - Rolan can feed on earth energy. *Energy Negation - Rolan uses his earth energy to negate other energies. *Energy Perception - Rolan can perceive things with his earth energy *Energy Propulsion - Rolan *Energy Solidification - Rolan *Energy Transferal - Rolan *Energy Transmutation - Rolan *Entity Aura - Rolan *Ergo-Telekinesis - Rolan *Ergokinetic Surfing - Rolan *Ray/Beam Manipulation - Rolan * Geoelectricity Manipulation - Rolan can manipulate the Geoelectricity/Telluric Currents of the earth. *Channeling of geoelectricity - Rolan can channel the power of geoelectricity from the earth. *Electric Field Manipulation - Rolan can manipulate the electric fields that involves atoms *Electricity Absorption - Rolan can absorb electricity *Electricity Attacks using geoelectricity - Rolan can use geoelectricity as a source of attacks. *Electricity Generation - Rolan can generate Electricity. *Electroreception - Rolan can find living and non-living things with this power. *Energy Generation - Rolan can generate energy. Geothermal Manipulation - Rolan can manipulate the geothermal energy of the planet. * Electricity Manipulation - Rolan can manipulate electricity. * Energy Conversion - Rolan can absorb energy and turn it into something else. * Energy Generation - Rolan can generate geothermal energy. * Geyser Creation - Rolan can create powerful geysers. * Heat Attacks -using geothermal energy. * Heat Manipulation - Rolan can manipulate the heat. * Pressure Manipulation of planet's internal liquids and vapors - * Scald Generation - Rolan can generate boiling water. Geomagnetism Manipulation - Rolan can manipulate the Geomagnetism of earth. * Attraction & Repulsion - Rolan can pull or push objects away. * Force-Field Manipulation - Rolan can manipulate and control Force-Fields. ** Magnetic Force-Field - Rolan can create and manipulate magnetic Force-Fields. * Geoelectricity Manipulation - The user can manipulate the geoelectricity/telluric currents of the earth. * Geo-Magnetism Generation - Rolan can generate powerful magnetic fields * Geo-Magnetokinetic Flight - Rolan can fly by using Magnetism as a source. * Juggernaut Momentum/Immobility - Vibration Manipulation - Rolan can manipulate the vibrations around him. *Concussive Force - Rolan can deliver kinetic force. *Earthquake Generation - Rolan can create and cause powerful earthquakes *Ergokinetic Combat- Rolan can infuse his physical capabilities with his energy. *Intangibility by vibrating their molecules. - Rolan can phase through matter. *Molecular Acceleration - Rolan can accelerate the molecules to catch fire or combustion of an object. *Molecular Deceleration - Rolan can Decelerate an object or any living being. *Molecular Oscillation - Rolan can vibrate his molecules in his body at high speed *Sound Detection - Rolan can detect sounds of any kind. *Thermal Manipulation - Rolan can manipulate the temperature around himself or others. *Vibration Absorption - Rolan can absorb Vibrations. *Vibration Attacks - Rolan can use vibrations as a source of attacks. *Vibration Emission - Rolan can generate deadly shockwaves. *Vibration Negation - Rolan can negate/stop vibrations. *Vibrokinetic Constructs - Rolan can construct anything out of vibrations. *Vibro-Telekinesis - Rolan can control matter with vibrations. **Matter Surfing - Rolan can " surf " vibrations. **Vibrokinetic Flight - Rolan can achieve flight by using vibrations. Rolan's History Past - Rolan was born a single children in a farmer and a secret guardian society that protects the earth. His mother, Maria Geo, was in charge of training Rolan to master his powers and his father, Raphael Geo, was helping/training him to work and master his skills as a farmer. He was well taken care of and he loves all the animals there. The parents both wanted their kid to have a normal childhood and they sent him to the Energy Surge School Program; a school list that has Energy Surge Kindergarten, Energy Surge Elementary School, Energy Surge Middle School, Energy Surge High School and Energy Surge College/Energy Surge University. Present - Category:Blog posts